Palavras
by Lou Malfoy
Summary: Palavras que se formam, que se fundem e que se completam.
1. Nota da Autora

**Esclarecimento da fanfic:**

Essa fic é um conjunto de Drabbles, ou seja, cada capítulo não conterá mais do que UM parágrafo, totalizando 23 capítulos com postagem de dois capítulos por semana. O nome de cada um deles segue a ordem cronológica e a ordem alfabética, do A ao Z. Há uma citação ou trecho presente em cada capítulo que tem relação com o capítulo.

A fic começa com a Rosalie sendo atacada por Royce e seus amigos.

Espero que gostem, e comentem se achar que vale a pena.


	2. Abdicação

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem, é tudo da tia Steph. Apenas a idéia do Drabble com esse shipper na ordem alfabética é minha. A fic não tem finalidade lucrativa, mas se alguém quiser me pagar para escrever, estou aceitando.

* * *

**Sinopse:** Palavras que se formam, que se fundem e que se completam.

* * *

**Palavras**

**_por Lou Malfoy  
_**

"_Há momentos que as palavras não passam de meros ruídos inúteis... mas em outros, elas se fazem completamente necessárias para fazer nascer um significado em nossas vidas. Há palavras que nos beijam para desenhar alegria e outras que escorrem pelo rosto trilhando o caminho das lágrimas."_

_(Cynthia S.)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo I - Abdicação**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Despi a realeza, corpo e alma, __  
__E regressei à noite antiga e calma __  
__Como a paisagem ao morrer do dia."  
(Fernando Pessoa)_

_

* * *

  
_

Ela tinha o seu futuro completamente planejado e parecia que nada a impediria de realizar o seu sonho de casar e ter filhos. O destino ironicamente lhe negara isso da forma mais cruel. Toda dor. Todo sofrimento. E a cada minuto que passava, ela se sentia flutuar como um fantasma que tivera a sua vida destruída, e o mundo nunca lhe pareceu tão errado como naquela fria noite de Abril.


	3. Beleza

**Capítulo II - Beleza**

_

* * *

_"_Sobrevivo arruinada  
Num mundo paralelo,  
E quem me vê  
Não me conhece.  
_

_(Não passo de uma mentira  
Que inventei  
Apenas para estar viva)_

_E a verdade reconcilia-me  
Com a ruína…"_

_(Ruínas - __Vera Sousa Silva)_

**

* * *

  
**

Fora a beleza que ela tanto amara que a fazia pensar que obtivera alguma vantagem nessa nova vida. Rosalie não tivera o direito de escolha, embora soubesse que tenham tido as melhores das intenções, não era a _sua_ opção. Preferiria estar morta a ter que se olhar no espelho e amaldiçoar o que ela mais amava em si. A sua beleza, que fora a única causadora de sua ruína.


	4. Culpa

**Capítulo III - Culpa**

* * *

_"Balayés mes amours, avec leurs trémolos,  
balayés pour toujours je repars à zero"  
-_

_"Varridos meus amores  
com seus tremores  
varridos para sempre  
Eu recomeço do zero."_

_(**Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien** / Michel Vaucaire / Charles Dumont)_

* * *

Ninguém poderia culpá-la por fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Não era o meio correto, mas ainda sim era o único. Cada detalhe fora minimamente planejado para que nada saísse errado, era hora do seu show. E quando ouviu os gritos dele ecoarem pelo quarto e seus olhos arregalados em horror, ela soube que finalmente tinha se feito justiça e o sorriso que ocupou a sua face não se assemelhava à culpa e sim, a satisfação.


	5. Despedaçada

**Capítulo IV - Despedaçada**

_

* * *

  
_

"_Broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside."_

_-_

"_Arrasada por dentro  
Não há lugar pra ir, não há lugar pra ir secar suas lágrimas  
Arrasada por dentro."_

**(Nobody's home **– Avril Lavigne)

**

* * *

  
**

Era tudo tão estranho que aquela não parecia ser a sua vida. Ela se sentia em pedaços. Acabada. Destroçada. E a paz que esperara ter após a sua vingança não aliviou a dor do seu peito. Ela não queria estar viva e nem pertencer àquela família. O olhar de compaixão de Carlisle, o amor maternal de Esme e o descaso de Edward sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a si. Os amava como uma família de verdade e eram provavelmente melhor do que a que tivera quando humana, mas ela apenas não estava feliz e isso não mudaria.


	6. Esperança

**Capítulo V – Esperança**

* * *

"_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon (yea)  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry."_

_**-**_

"_Eu lembrarei sempre  
Era fim de tarde  
Durou para sempre  
E terminou tão cedo  
Você estava sozinho  
Encarando um céu cinza escuro  
alguma coisa mudou_

_Em lugares que ninguém acharia  
Todos seus sentimentos interiores são tão profundos_

_Foi então que eu percebi  
Que o "pra sempre" estava em seus olhos  
O momento que eu o vi chorar."_

_(__**Cry** __-__ Mandy Moore)_

**

* * *

  
**

Era uma tarde comum numa floresta qualquer até que ela o viu. Ele estava no chão, fazendo caretas de dor enquanto era atacado por um urso, e tinha covinhas nas bochechas, de uma maneira que lhe lembrou Henry e imediatamente enterneceu seu coração. O urso estava prestes a matá-lo e ela interferiu, o salvando puramente por seus motivos egoístas. Por mais que ela odiasse a vida que tinha, não poderia permitir que ele morresse, ainda mais quando ele abriu os olhos e a chamou de 'meu anjo' e ela sentiu como se o seu coração voltasse a bater, foi nesse momento que ela tivera a certeza de que ele era a esperança para a sua vida destruída.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Capítulo dedicado à Xuxu, que vive me dando esperanças quando tudo parece perdido.


	7. Família

**Capítulo VI – Família**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Aqui busquei um porto e o fiz, de fato, um grande e seguro porto. Fiz confissões à meia lua e me expus. (...) Comecei de uma dor e por ela finalizo esta etapa. Aqui fecho as portas do Avesso e entrego a chave ao tempo."_

_**(Autor desconhecido)**_

**

* * *

**

Levou três dias até que a transformação estivesse completa e Rosalie jamais saíra do seu lado. Ele acordou e ela e Carlisle lhe contaram a verdade e todos ficaram surpresos como Emmett pouco se importara com o fato de ser um vampiro agora. Ele parecia estranhamente feliz por poder ficar ao lado da loira independente do que isso significasse. Para Rosalie era estranho ver como Carlisle estava feliz por ter salvado mais uma vida, como Esme estava radiante por ter ganhado mais um filho e até mesmo Edward parecia estranhamente agradecido à ela pelo novo irmão. Mas, mais do que isso, a incomodava como Emmett parecia confortável ao seu lado e verdadeiramente feliz.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Obrigada a todos que tem comentado, e se eu não respondo a review é porque a pessoa não tem login no FF, façam, é bem simples e rápido.


	8. Gratidão

**Capítulo VII – Gratidão**

* * *

"_Meu amor  
Se eu pudesse traduzir meu coração  
Todas as poesias feitas da paixão  
Não seriam o bastante pra dizer."_

_(__**O lugar perfeito pro amor viver **__- Sandy e Junior)_

**

* * *

  
**

O que mais incomodava Rosalie era a gratidão que ele tinha por ela tê-lo salvo. Ele não fazia idéia dos seus motivos egoístas, se fizesse não a chamaria de 'meu anjo' e nem iria querer estar com ela como sempre vinha fazendo. Era estranho como ela gostava da sua companhia, ou do seu esforço para fazê-la feliz contando as suas piadas apenas para que ela sorrisse. Ele dizia que o mundo se iluminava com o seu sorriso. Ela vinha se sentindo estranha perto dele, sabia que ele a achava bonita, diferentemente de Edward, mas ainda tinha medo de que ele a desprezasse de alguma forma. Toda vez que ela olhava para as covinhas no rosto dele era como se o seu peito se aquecesse e ela se sentia em paz de novo, embora não fizesse idéia do que isso significasse.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Quem gostou de **NM**? _Meu_ neném tão lindo com seus abraços de urso e _minha_ Rose perfeita.


	9. Heroína

**Capítulo VIII – Heroína**

* * *

"_And then a hero comes along, _

_with the strength to carry on,_

_And you cast your fears aside, _

_and you know you can survive."_

_**-**_

_E então vem um herói  
Com a força para continuar  
E você deixa os seus medos de lado  
E você sabe que pode sobreviver._

_(__**Hero - **__Mariah Carey)_

* * *

Fora numa conversa que tivera com Edward que Emmett resolvera que estava definitivamente apaixonado por Rosalie. Não lhe importava quais foram os motivos pelo qual ela o salvara, ele só se importava de que agora ele poderia ficar com ela para sempre. Encorajado por Edward a se declarar ele resolveu ir conversar com Rosalie. Ela parecia estar tão nervosa quanto ele, ou talvez fosse só impressão. Ele olhou dentro dos seus olhos de topázio e disse que a amava. Não apenas por ela tê-lo salvo, mas também pelo que ela era para ele. E não lhe importava o quanto Rosalie dissesse que não era uma heroína, porque para ele ela era sim a sua heroína e o seu anjo, e isso ninguém mudaria.


	10. Ilusão

**Capítulo IX – Ilusão**

* * *

"_Por aquela tão doce_

_e tão breve ilusão_

_Embora nunca mais_

_Depois de que a vi desfeita_

_Eu volte a ser quem fui"_

_(__**Florbela Espanca**__)_

_

* * *

_

Ela não entendia os motivos da declaração de Emmett e tudo o que ela mais queria era acreditar, mas ela sabia que não poderia ser amada por alguém pelo que ela realmente era. As pessoas só a amavam por causa da sua beleza, nunca viam nada além disso. Ela não podia se iludir sobre Emmett, não podia se entregar para um homem de novo, ele não a amaria quando soubesse em quais condições ela virara vampira e o que ela fizera depois. E mesmo depois da sua declaração e que ela agora soubesse que o amava também, não era certo estar com ele, porque ela tinha certeza que, quando ele soubesse da verdade, esse amor seria só uma ilusão.


	11. Jogo

**Capítulo X – Jogo**

* * *

_Eu vou tentar de novo_

_Eu vou jogar seu jogo até_

_Eu ganhar você_

_Eu vou tentar de tudo_

_Eu vou mudar seu mundo, então_

_Eu vou ganhar você_

_-_

_Não me interessa ter você como troféu no fim,_

_eu quero mais amar você._

**(O Jogo **- Marjorie estiano)

* * *

Tentou se afastar dele da melhor maneira que pôde, evitando lugares e qualquer tipo de contato. Mas Edward propositalmente fazia de tudo para deixá-los perto e Emmett tentava passar a maior parte do tempo com ela. Parecia um sádico pique–pega, quanto mais ela tentava se afastar mais Emmett estava perto. Foi num dia tedioso no qual ela se dedicava a arrumar seu guarda roupa que ele apareceu sorrateiramente perguntando se podia ajudá-la. Resolveu aceitar a sua ajuda, a companhia dele era estranhamente reconfortante. Foi como num jogo de estratégia quando ele a pegara desprevenida prendendo-a na parede com o seu corpo a forçando olhar em seus olhos e dizendo que a amava e que esperaria por ela quanto tempo fosse necessário. E ela sabia que era só olhar aquelas covinhas que todo o seu propósito de ir longe dele se extinguia e ela não pôde fazer mais nada além de se entregar aquele beijo que ela tanto desejara.


	12. Labirinto

**Capítulo XI – Labirinto**

* * *

_(...)_

_Que dias há que na alma me tem posto_

_Um não sei quê, que nasce não sei onde,_

_Vem não sei como, e dói não sei porquê._

_...porque o amor é assim mesmo..._

_Sente-se... apenas."_

_**(Luis de Camões)**_

* * *

Depois do primeiro beijo ela sabia que não tinha mais como resistir, se ela queria aquilo também. Foi como se ela estivesse perdida num labirinto e não houvesse saída e então quando seus lábios se encontraram, foi melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela já experimentara na vida, uma porta se abriu no meio daquela escuridão. Ela não tinha certeza de qual caminho seguiria, e foi quando ele disse que a amava pelo que ela era, não apenas pela sua beleza, mas também por todas as suas qualidades e defeitos, que ela decidira que não queria se separar dele. Só faltava um caminho para ser seguido, estava na hora dele conhecer o seu passado, e ela sabia que depois que lhe contasse a verdade nada mais seria como antes.


	13. Memórias

**Capítulo XII – Memórias**

* * *

_"E te fechar os olhos com um beijo terno_

_enquanto nino teu sonar profundo._

_E te abrigar em mim até o fim do inverno_

_p'ra acordar-te, primavera, nas cores mais lindas do mundo_

_E te secar o pranto, ao fim do pesadelo, _

_roçando, suavemente, meu rosto no teu."  
___

_**(Erdo Bastos)**_

* * *

Ele sempre soube que tinha algo de errado sobre o passado de Rosalie, o fato dela não gostar de ser vampira e ter sempre aquele ar melancólico. Mas ele não estava preparado para o que ela lhe contou, não passara pela sua cabeça que pudesse ser algo tão horrível assim. Aqueles monstros não tinham o direito de fazer aquilo com a _sua_ Rose. E o que mais o atormentava é que justamente quem era o designado a cuidar, amar e protegê-la fora culpado por ter lhe causado tanto sofrimento. Estava difícil de controlar a raiva que tomava conta de si, a sua vontade era de arrancar a cabeça daqueles miseráveis, se ela mesma não o tivesse feito acabaria com cada um de forma lenta e dolorosa e ainda sim não seria o suficiente. Agora ele entendia porque ela era daquele jeito, toda a relutância de se entregar ao seu amor, e única coisa que ele queria era fazê-la feliz de todas as formas possíveis. A abraçou trazendo-a para o seu colo lhe afagando o brilhante cabelo loiro dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, que agora ele estava ali com ela para protegê-la e nada nem ninguém a machucaria de novo.


	14. Necessidade

**Capítulo XIII – Necessidade**

* * *

_"I'm not quite sure how to breathe_

_Without you here_

_Be with me, stay with me_

_My hand searches for your hand in a dark room"_

_..  
_

_"Eu não tenho bastante certeza de como respirar  
Sem você aqui_

_Esteja comigo, fique comigo_

_Minha mão procura pela sua mão em um quarto escuro"_

_**(Need**__ - Hana Pestle__**)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ela jamais imaginou que pudesse precisar de alguém tanto quanto ela tinha certeza de que precisava de Emmett. Ela achava que esse tipo de relação não aconteceria com ela, não depois de tudo o que passara. Achava que o que Carlisle e Esme sentiam seria apenas uma utopia em sua existência. Como estava enganada. Emmett veio para lhe mostrar que o amor é possível e que ele a faria feliz. Era uma necessidade inexplicável de ficarem ainda mais próximos quando aqueles lábios quentes tocavam os seus, era algo que ela nunca sentiu na vida, e ainda sim ela sabia que não queria deixar de sentir aquele frio na barriga, ou o modo como ele apertava a sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto do seu corpo ou acariciava os seus cabelos. Ela só queria sentir mais e mais aquela necessidade de estar com eles por todos os dias da sua vida, porque agora ela sabia que a sua vida não poderia mais ser completa se Emmett não estivesse com ela.


End file.
